Mahou Shoujo Taisen Alpha
How does canon work in this place? Canon is described by myself, as each individual RP with a character is its own separate universe. However, being the main author, I could potentially change it so that the RP events are 'canon' to different universes. For example, the RPs with kantainofunallowed and multiverseofmuses are considered one shared universe. These two RPers verse are completely one and the same as their outcomes affect how people would see them. In addition, new RPers could be integrated or be a 'canon immigrant' under a different name or names. This is to keep shoutouts to my very lovely friends. The Origins of the Multiverse... When the first humans were born on the lonely rock somewhere in the multiverse, they discovered the Ley Lines of the planet, harnessing its infinitely generating aether of the world. Slowly but surely the humans of this world grew from their simple hunter-gatherer into small communities, to larger civilizations. This progressive style of human beings was no different than how the humans of our Earth evolved over time. But like many other sentient lifeforms, they too yearned for something greater than themselves, searching to the stars for their answer. Their world slowly eroded over time, from warfare, resource stripping and other natural causes. Desperate for expanding from their cradle world, it was then the humans discovered the Dimensional Sea, a hyper-dimensional plane of existence, linking different universes together. The first seeds of expansion were thrown into the Dimensional Sea, hoping that they would eventually find a new Garden of Eden. And as luck had it, they soon did. Constant research to aid their falling word, the humans left on the world scattered into the Dimensional Sea. With their technology and magic grown to an astonishing level, large chucks of the homeworld along with the Ley Lines were brought into the Dimensional Sea. This all happened 39 billion years ago. Four billion years later, the scattered remnants of humanity collaborated together forming the Eight Great Tribes: Merela, Ayesha, Tamuz, Khan, Russ, Girneer, Omnix ''and ''Boon. The desperate plan that these humans thought through left their origin world nothing more than a myth. Too isolated and too technologically regressed, these tribes only kept the peace between each civilization. There was no need to spread war when the enemy was still far away to make the journey. It wasn't until 32 billion years ago, a new Golden Age of humanity emerged. The discovery of the Akasha, the Root of All-Magical Endeavors was discovered. A realm of souls, the Eight Great Tribes experimented on how they many affect it and what would be the result. The first sacrifices from all Eight Tribes lead to their souls converging into the living, breathing Concepts: The personifications of ideas, powers and other natural creations in the multiverse. The first born from these sacrifices were the two major concepts learned and known by human beings: Peace and War. Now the masters of the Dimensional Sea and with near-instantaneous transportation, the humans of this multiverse rapidly expanded again, spreading their seeds across the multiverse. Concepts and lively orgies were the norm of the world. Immortality through physical and spiritual means was possible. Earth itself was discovered at this time, a trivial spot for isolated research due to its low magical rating. However this Golden Age could not last. 27 billion years ago, a Shaman from the Girneer received visions of destruction; an eldritch-like mass of sickened black oil dripped across the multiverse through space and time. Leading a mass-campaign against the other tribes to unite them, it only sought to destroy them. His visions were true, and he was the cause of all of it. This eldritch concept, born from the undead and undying human beings, Concepts and other creatures in the multiverse seeped into the Dimensional Sea and through time and space itself. It was the Neverborn: The Unbreakable Darkness. Loss's were complete as the remaining humans merged together to fight off this Neverborn. All attempts were futile. Slowly, the Unbreakable Darkness turned its black tendrils to the Akasha itself, hoping to corrupt and recreate the multiverse in its own image: A hellish-landscape of wrenched spirits. This was the War in Heaven. The war lasted for two billion years, as death, destruction and the unbalance of souls destroyed what we humans today would perceive as 'reality'. The last surviving Conceptuals and Shamans made a pact to destroy eldritch horror they unleashed. By forcibly launching their souls into the heart of the Akasha, they restarted the multiverse, but left the settlements still uncorrupted by the Unbreakable Darkness intact. The raging storms created by this forced restart scattered dimensional planes, and civilizations forwards and backwards in time itself, cutting off one from the other. The Darkness was defeated and sealed out of space-time. 10 Billion years would pass when the reset was complete, and reality was fully restored. For the lesser creatures and the magically deficit, this event could not be perceived. It is here that our time begins... And the Unbreakable Darkness still lurks beyond the veil, searching for a way to seep through its seal. Chronology Characters Belkan Empire * Maria Benz Commonwealth Kingdom of Galea * Cerise Atalante * Maude Mehari Eltrian Federation * Amitie Florian * Kyrie Florian Provisional Alliance of Time-Space * Einhard Stratos * Isis Erget * Saint Church Confederation Time-Space Administrative Bureau Tsardom of Shutra = = = Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS